jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth jul
Autoren wie dich können wir immer gebrauchen! Weiter so und es folgen noch viele weitere Kekse^^ MfG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 19:46, 18. Nov. 2016 (UTC) |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Deine Artikel Moin Darth jul, es freut mich, dass du hier so viele Artikel erstellst. Auf mich machen viele der Artikel allerdings den Eindruck, von der Wookipedia abgeschrieben worden zu sein, dies ist hier aber leider nicht gestattet. Überarbeite die Artikel bitte noch einmal, so dass sie sich deutlich genug von der Wookipedia abgrenzen oder überzeuge mich davon, dass sie nicht einfach abgeschrieben sind. MfG--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 17:56, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC) : Ersteinmal freut es mich, Teil dieses Wikis sein zu dürfen und das schreiben der Artikel macht echt verdammt viel Spaß. Es tut mir leid, wenn die Artikel auf dich den Eindruck machen, als seien abgeschrieben :'/, falls du es als nötig erachtest, bin ich gerne bereit, die Artikel abzuändern, sodass sie deinen Forderungen entsprechen. Gruß, Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:43, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ::Wenn die Arikel wirklich nicht abgeschrieben sind freut mich das natürlich sehr. Aber ja, ich würde dich bitten sie ein wenig umzuformulieren : ) --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:05, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, ich kümmere mich gleich morgen um die Überarbeitung der Artikel und werde in zukunft darauf achten, dass solche Missverständnisse nicht mehr vorkommen ;) Gruß, Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:12, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ::::Danke und noch viel Erfolg beim Arbeiten --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:23, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ich danke dir und ich freue mich schon, hoffentlich in nächster Zeit mit euch erfahreneren Nutzern zusammen zu arbeiten ;) (bis jetzt hat mir nur Kun ein bisschen beim zurechfinden geholfen, worüber ich auch sehr dankbar bin^^). Gruß Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:57, 22. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Kleine Belohnung : vielen Dank :) ich habe nicht vor zu Ruhen, bis ich all meine Zeile erreicht habe und dann beschaffe ich mir neue Ziele ;) Gruß, Darth jul (Diskussion) 20:46, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) T-65C-A2 Hallo Darth jul, ich finde es sehr gut, wie du den Artikel T-65C-A2-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger erstellt hast. Auch ich habe schon öfters überlegt, dieses zu erstellen. Es ist bloß so, dass der T-56C-A2 sich eigentlich nicht von einem normalen T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger unterscheidet, der im Kanon ja auch unter diesem Namen existiert. Dort wurden von den bisherigen Autoren die winzigen Unterschiede der T-65-Varianten aufgeführt. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich empfehlen, deinen T-65C-A2-Artikel als Kanon-Variante des bisherigen T-65-Artikels zu übernehmen. Ich bin aber auch für Einwände offen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:23, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) : Ohhh sorry, entschuldige bitte, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht haben sollte. Natürlich darfst du meinetwegen :) vielen dank für die Meldung ;). MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 17:31, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Nein, falsch ist es auf keinen Fall, deine Arbeit hier verdient großes Lob! Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 18:08, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay das freut mich, vielen Dank :) es macht auch sehr viel Spaß!^^ MfG Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:14, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hinweise Guten Abend Darth jul, ich kann mich meinen Vorrednern eigentlich nur anschließend: Danke fürs Artikelschreiben Datei:;-).gif. Mir sind allerdings ein paar Fehler aufgefallen, die sich aufgrund deiner hohen Quantität mittlerweile häufen. #Denke bitte daran, Ären einzubinden. #Da du Infoboxen anscheinend über den Visual Editor einfügst, sieht das in der Code-Ansicht unübersichtlich aus. Generell würde ich dir raten, in den Einstellungen auf den Quelltext-Editor umzusteigen. Der ist weniger schick, macht uns aber vieles einfacher. Im Prinzip musst du dann nur auf irgendeine Vorlagen-Seite (z.b Vorlage:Person) gehen, der Anleitung folgen und in deinem Artikel ausfüllen. #Denk bitte an den langen Strich bei Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie Datei:;-).gif. #Du verwendest bislang keine Kategorien. #Sortierung: Dies ist eigentlich nur bei Personen relevant. Bei diesen schreibst du dann #Interwiki-Links: Wenn der Artikel auch in anderssprachigen Wikis existiert, geben wir das am Ende eines Artikels an. Für einen Link auf die Wookieepedia schreibst du einfach folgendes: en:Name in der Wookieepedia Tut mir leid, dass ich hier jetzt so viel schreiben musste: Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verschrecken. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, kannst du dich natürlich gerne an mich oder andere erfahrene Autoren wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 18:08, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) : Ohhh tut mir leid! Das mit den Ären vergesse ich immer. aber vielen dank, ich werde es ergänzen :) wie macht man denn den langen Strich bei der Enzyklopädie? Das mit der Sortierung verstehe ich nicht ganz, wo und wofür macht man die? An Kategorien und interwiki-links versuche ich in Zukunft zu denken :) vielen Dank für deine Benachrichtigungen und sollten noch mehr Fehler auftreten, sag mir bitte bescheid ;)! MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:42, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnelle Rückmeldung! Den langen Strich erzeugst du, indem du die Alt-Taste hälst, auf dem Zahlenblock 0150 eingibst und Alt wieder loslässt. Die Sortierung (steht zwischen Quellen und Interwikis) sorgt dafür, dass die Personen (innerhalb einer Kategorie) ihrem Nachnamen entsprechend aufgeführt werden. Luke Skywalker würde bspw. ohne Sortierung unter L stehen, mit Sortierung wird er bei S aufgeführt. Sollte mir noch was auffallen, melde ich mich bei dir Datei:;-).gif. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 19:00, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay vielen Dank! Ich versuche daran zu denken ;) MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:10, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Lob Datei:Good work.gif Mach weiter so! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:39, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Vielen Dank <3, habe ich vor^^ Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:42, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Nachricht von Rpfreund Hallo Darth jul, Wir hatten ja in dem Chat der Jedipedia über die Rpnation gesprochen. Ich wollte dir nur bitten hier eine "Bewerbung" (es reicht so etwas wie ,,Ich will gerne beitreten´´ oder so) zu schreiben. Ich werde die dann schnellst möglich annehmen und dir eine Nachricht schreiben. Liebe Grüße, RpfreundKontakt 20:42, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 36.000ster Artikel :Vielen Dank :D Darth jul (Diskussion) 20:14, 13. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Gratulation Glückwunsch! Datei:A110.gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:13, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) Gratulation, ich hoffe du überstehst die Probezeit ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse Datei:;-).gif --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 12:32, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Wow, danke euch beiden :* wenn ich aufhöre, meine Meinung zu sagen, wird das schon hinhauen, Keks ;) Darth jul (Diskussion) 17:51, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) UC-Erinnerung Moin Jul! Ich habe mich gerade mal durch die Kategorie:UNDER CONSTRUCTION gewühlt und dabei festgestellt, dass folgende Artikel noch bei dir unter UC stehen und möchte dich darum bitten das UC abzuarbeiten oder, wenn du es nicht schaffst, kannst oder willst, notfalls zu entfernen: *Wilhuff Tarkin Vielen Dank! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:29, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Ja, danke, dass du mich erinnerst, ich werde die nächsten Tage weiterarbeiten! MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 12:38, 11. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Weiterleitungen bezüglich Kanon und Legends Ist es nicht praktischer, wenn man diese Weiterleitungen hat? So könnte man die Seiten direkt aufrufen und auch u.a. so finden, wie die anderen. Mir ist aufgefallen, wenn diese Weiterleitungen existieren, dann funktionieren die Kanon und Legends Buttons richtig, also von der Farbe her. Wenn sie nicht existieren, dann leuchten die Buttons nur so, als wäre es die ganze Zeit Legends. Wäre es dann nicht doch sinnvoller, diese Weiterleitungen zu erstellen? Saruman63 (Diskussion) 20:18, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo Saruman63, :Jul hat gerade Probleme mit seinem Internetanschluss. Es kann daher noch ein wenig dauern, bis er dir antwortet. Du solltest dir jedoch überlegen, dich mit deiner Frage eher an die Admins zu wenden, nach einer Lösung für die Button-Farben wurde schon länger gesucht. LG, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 13:24, 17. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Deine kürzlich erstellten Artikel :Vielen Dank :D Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:53, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Artikelreview: Wullf Yularen *Einzelnachweise in der Infobox sowie in einigen Textabschnitten müssen noch nachgetragen werden *Bei den von dir geschriebenen Texten die Tempora überprüfen, Präsensformen dürfen nicht vorkommen, nur Vergangenheit *Persönlichkeitsabschnitt ist etwas kurz geraten *Ich finde, das Zitat bei der Einleitung sollte wirklich etwas über Yularens Persönlichkeit aussagen. Soweit ich mich richtig erinnere, hat Anakin das nur als Seitenhieb an Ahsoka geäußert und nicht speziell auf Yularen bezogen. *Zu HdK ließen sich sicher noch ein paar Fakten finden, womöglich auch in den Trivia-Galerien auf starwars.com zu den TCW-Folgen. *Da schon recht viele Zitate existieren, könnte man eine Jediquote-Seite eröffnen. Alles in allem hätte der Artikel aber das Potential zu mindestens lesenswert. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:47, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Vielen lieben Dank, ich werde mich entweder gleich noch oder morgen darum kümmern! MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 20:52, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Bitte Hey Darth jul kannst du aufhoeren mit den Kommandoshuttle von Kylo Ren du weisst was ich meine. :Hey Neiko, ein paar Hinweise: 1. Wenn du auf Benutzer-Diskussionen-Schreist, tue dies bitte unter einer neuen Überschrift 2. Signiere alle Diskussionsbeiträge mit vier Tilden (~) 3. Um auf deine Bitte zu kommen: Ich habe deine Bearbeitung lediglich korrigiert (Vorlagenbenutzung, Vorlage-E8 usw.) außerdem wird bei uns der Artikel an sich immer In-Universe gehalten, weswegen der letzte Satz, in dem du E8 erwähnst, nicht da reingehört! MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 14:15, 23. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Kekse :vielen Dank :D Darth jul (Diskussion) 20:40, 24. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Warum warum ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion | Beiträge) 12:12 Uhr, 24. März 2018) :Du wurdest (soweit ich weiß) mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass die Kanon-Trennung wie du sie versuchst durchzuführen, nicht so bei uns funktioniert, wir verschieben die Legends-Artikel zu Artikelname/Legends und erstellen dann eine neue Kanon-Seite! Außerdem kann ich dich nur nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass wenn du KLTs machst, du auch bitte vollständig trennst, bis jetzt waren eigentlich in jedem von dir getrennten Artikel noch Legends-Informationen im Kanon-Text und das darf nicht sein! MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 11:21, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Warum? Hi Darth jul, ich möchte nur schnell wissen, warum du die Version des 77. Geschwaders, in der ich die Rotlinks überarbeitet habe, wieder rückgängig gemacht hast. Gruß, Jacob :Guten Morgen Jacob, bitte denke immer daran, auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~) zu unterschreiben! Ich habe deine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht, weil wir alles verlinken, was zu verlinken ist und du 90% der Links entfernt hast...dabei ist es egal, ob es sich um Rotlinks oder Blaulinks handelt. MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 08:27, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Nerfhirten Nur kurz als Nachfrage: War meine Ergänzung bei den Nerfhirten zu irrelevant oder warum wurde sie gelöscht? Genauso die Information zu Lexrul? Gruß, CanePlayz (Diskussion) 14:09, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Nein, aber es waren Kanon-Informationen in einem Legends-Artikel und da haben sie nichts suchen! MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 14:45, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, das tut mir leid. Neue Kanon Seiten sollen doch die Moderatoren und so anlegen oder? Könntest du das bitte bei den Nerfhirten machen? Bei Lexrul hat es bereits jemand übernommen. Gruß, CanePlayz (Diskussion) 14:47, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :::Ich kann dir den Artikel verschieben, die Kanon-Version kannst du selbst anlegen, das hast du bei Lexrul übrigends auch nicht gemacht. MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 15:06, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ::::Ok, dankeschön für die Antworten, (falls noch nicht getan) wäre das mit dem Verschieben ganz gut, wenn du das machen würdest. Gruß, CanePlayz (Diskussion) 15:32, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :::::Erledigt, viel Spaß beim Arbeiten ;D MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 15:40, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :::::: Danke ;D CanePlayz (Diskussion) 15:49, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) KLT Klonkrieger Moin, sag mal hast du vor Klonkrieger noch mal wieder zu erstellen? Das ist jetzt mehr als eine Woche her und die ganzen Weiterleitungen auf den Artikel fliegen mir um die Ohren. Bitte macht doch nur eine KLT, wenn ihr auch beide Artikel gleichzeitig erstellen wollt bzw. könnt. So wird quasi ein vollintegrierter Artikel gelöscht und es bleibt ein Rotlink. Das ist sehr unschön und ehrlich gesagt auch echt scheisse. Wenn da am Wochenende nix paassiert, verschiebe ich den Artikel wieder zurück. Das geht so einfach nicht! --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:26, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) PS: Nur um das nochmal zu untersteichen, wie wirklich scheisse diese Aktion ist: Laut den Gewünschten Seiten sind in anderen Artikeln über 2000 Links nun Rotlinks. Und das seit einer Woche!! 2000!! --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:59, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich verstehe deinen Punkt, jedoch lasse ich mich von dir nicht so anscheißen; Ich habe den Artikel auf Wunsch eines Nutzers verschoben, der eine KLT durchführen wollte, mit der Ausführung dieser habe ich nichts am Hut, überleg also nächstes Mal bitte lieber, wen du anschnautzt! Darth jul (Diskussion) 12:54, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ::Jul, wenn du diese Verschiebung für einen anderen Nutzer vorgenommen hast, dann gebe mein Rumgeschnauze weiter! Ich weiß nicht, dass du das für jemanden verschoben hast. Ich sehe nur das Resultat und das ist nun mal richtig scheisse. Und meine Wortwahl lasse ich mir da auch nicht verbieten! Du bist als Jedi-Ritter mit entsprechender Verantwortung ausgestattet, also nimm dir denjenigen selber zur Brust, für den du diese Verschiebung gemacht hast und der somit diese Situation herbeigeführt hat. Ich prangere nur die tatsächliche Situation an und handele auf Grund der mir vorliegenden Informationen (also den Logbüchern). Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:27, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :::Hunter, mir ist klar, dass du das nichts sehen kannst, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so anzuschnauzen, wenn sowas passiert, fragt man höflich, wie das zustande kommt und was jetzt wirklich die Situation ist gerade als Admin solltest du wissen, dass du da die Verantwortung für trägst, auch im sozialen Miteinander mit gutem Vorbild voranzuschreiten! Und was meine Verantwortung angeht: Betroffener Nutzer und ich stehen seitdem in Kontakt und er hat seine Arbeiten am Artikel stark beschleunigt und ist fast fertig, inwiefern soll ich meine Pflicht jetzt nicht wahrgenommen haben? Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:23, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC)